


Out of His League

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Sebastian, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Mild Language, Not Kurt Hummel Friendly, Season/Series 04, Sebastian is secretly a softie, The Lima Bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Sebastian gets jealous when he sees Blaine and Kurt talking in the Lima Bean, and he isn't sure for how long he'll be able to keep his feelings a secret.





	Out of His League

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I wrote about Seblaine. Well, when I wrote a fic about Seblaine and not as a background ship for one chapter. So here we go. I've been a little unmotivated to write about this ship though, I don't have a lot of ideas anymore and I'm starting to explore writing about other ships (Lately I've been writing a lot of Teen Wolf fanfictions, if you like Sterek or Scisaa, maybe you'd like to check them out :) A few days ago someone translated one of my works into Spanish, id you prefer to read in that language.)
> 
> Anyway, enough ranting.

Sebastian glares at the table a few feet away from him. Blaine and Kurt are smiling at each other, enjoying their coffees and laughing about stupid things Hummel is saying.

But he isn't jealous.

Sebastian Smythe doesn't get jealous.

He makes other people jealous. Either with flirting with people's boyfriends or having a hook up with someone almost as attractive as him.

Okay, maybe he is jealous. He lets out a low growl, an almost inhuman sound, and pulls his hand in a fist, trying to control his anger. If this is what jealousy feels like, he wants it to stop right now. He feels like screaming, yelling, throwing the table he's sitting at on the ground and punching Hummel in the face.

He takes a sip from his coffee, wincing when the hot liquid burns his throat. It brings him back though, he can't let Hummel do this. He can't let that asshole win Blaine over. Yes, Sebastian had hurt Blaine, on an accident, but Kurt had hurt him more. Making him transfer to McKinley, leaving his Dalton brothers behind. He had cheated on him and blamed it on Blaine himself. Then he had ignored Blaine, and while Sebastian was there for him after their break up, Kurt was probably screwing some other dude at his internship.

And now, Kurt was back, and they looked like they were getting back together. And Sebastian hated it.

Blaine was too forgiving, but even he had to draw a line, right? Why didn't he see that Kurt was probably playing him? Sebastian was 99% sure Kurt had found someone in New York and was just using Blaine as a hook up. And Blaine deserved so much more.

It's why Sebastian never made a move, Blaine deserved better than him. Although Sebastian wanted to try a relationship, try being a boyfriend and try loving someone, he was scared that he'd go back to his old ways. Screwing every attractive gay male that breathed near him.

He sighs, he should leave. If he'd stay here for a few more minutes he might do something that he'd regret. Not that he'd regret kicking Kurt's ass, but he'd regret disappointing Blaine. 

They were just starting to be friends again. When Blaine got back from breaking up with Kurt, or Kurt breaking up with him, Sebastian didn't really know what happened that night, Blaine had been visiting the Dalton dorm rooms. He had knocked on Sebastian's dorm room, who was secretly enjoying a Marvel movie behind Nick and Jeff's back. Sebastian had listened to him rant about how much he hated Kurt, but also about how much he hated himself for cheating. 

Sebastian didn't really know how to respond, he had never cheated, or been in a relationship before. So he just told Blaine it was gonna be okay. Yes, it was wrong, but you can't change the past. He needed to move on from what he did and from Kurt, but also learn from his mistake.

After that they had finished watching Thor and discussed about which brother was hotter, Loki or Thor. (Sebastian was still trying to convince him that it was Thor, but Blaine said he liked the bad guys. Which may have given Sebastian hope)

Blaine looks up when he hears a chair loudly scraping over the floor and his eyes lock with Sebastian, before the taller boy rushes towards the door, making the small bell ring. Kurt turns around and his eyes narrow, "What is that Meerkat doing here? I thought we made sure the Warblers weren't welcome here anymore."

"Kurt, everyone is welcome in the Lima Bean." Blaine tells him, crossing his arms, suddenly feeling protective over his old family.

"Whatever, I'm glad he's gone now."

"You didn't even notice he was here." Blaine says, "And Sebastian changed. When he's not hypnotized by the thought of winning, he's actually a really nice guy. And he changed, he gave up his power as captain even though he didn't have too."

"How would you know that?" Kurt asks him, his eyes cold, "Have you been talking to them Blaine? You shouldn't."

The last sentence really made Blaine angry, "You don't decide who I talk to Kurt. Last time I checked you broke up with me. And even if we were still together, you're not allowed to decide who I hang out with. You're not my boss, you can't control me."

Kurt watches the curly haired boy stand up, but doesn't make a move to stop him. He's not gonna use so much effort, he was leaving tonight anyway. 

 

Blaine found Sebastian leaning against his car. It would look like he was waiting for Blaine, if he wasn't staring at the ground. His hands pulled in pist next to his sides.

"You okay?" Blaine asks Sebastian, and the taller man's body shakes for a second, snapping back out of his daydream. He looks up at Blaine and nods, "Peachy. So, you and Hummel, huh... Are you two back together?"

He tries not to let his jealousy show in his voice and sound as casual as possible, but there's still a little venom in it. It doesn't surprise Blaine though, everyone knew Sebastian hated Kurt. And Kurt hated Sebastian.

"We're not. He made it clear that he didn't want anything more than a hook up."

"You hooked up with him?" Sebastian ask him, a little surprised. He could feel his heart sink a little, Blaine probably had till feeling for that stupid... He was too angry to even come up with a mean nickname for Kurt.

"Yeah, on the sort-of-wedding of Mr. Shue." Blaine admits, not noticing the hint of sadness hidden in Sebastian's eyes. "I thought he had changed and actually wanted me, wanted to be with me and talk to me again, but he's still the same controlling Kurt as he was before." He lets out a sigh, and Sebastian reached out to grab his arm.

"Don't cry over Hummel, he doesn't deserve it." Sebastian tells him, "Like I said the last time that asshole broke your heart, you need to move on. It'll probably be hard, believe me, I know, but you're strong enough, Blaine."

"What do you mean, 'I know'," Blaine asks him, a little curiously. Sebastian looks down, "I know that moving on from liking someone is hard."

"But you never had a relationship." Blaine says, now also confused.

"I liked... Like someone, who's way out of my league." Sebastian admits, and Blaine smirks. "Woah, someone out of _your_ league?"

Sebastian chuckles, "Yeah, believe it or not, there are people out there even hotter than me. It was hard for me to believe too."

"Maybe I should meet that guy." Blaine says, "I'd love to know who is attractive enough to make Sebastian Smythe fall in love with them... Don't tell me it's Hunter, 'cause that's a lost case. I thought he was lying in the beginning about not even being 'bicurious', but he's actually straight -"

Sebastian couldn't help it anymore. Part of him was screaming to run away before telling Blaine about who that boy is, and the other part is telling him to take his chance and kiss Blaine. 

He knows it's not a great moment. Blaine just admitted that if he could, he'd be back with Hummel in a few seconds, if the other boy had changed. It meant he wasn't 100% over Kurt, and maybe not ready to commit to a new serious relationship.

Sebastian didn't want to be a rebound guy. Normally he didn't mind, but with Blaine... It was different.

Everything was different with Blaine, which is why he's breaking his own rules and pressing his lips against the shorter man's. He's gripping onto Blaine's waist, and he has never been so nervous while kissing someone. Not since his first kiss as a 12 year old boy.

Blaine is frozen at first, he had a little voice saying in his mind that maybe he was that guy. Of course the bigger part of his mind told him Sebastian just liked to flirt with Blaine and likes another Dalton boy. After the shock went away, Blaine kissed back. His hands moving over Sebastian's chest, reaching up to bury his fingers in the light brown hair, which, oh my god, is so soft.

Sebastian's nerves disappear when he feels Blaine kiss him back and happiness replaces it. He pulls the boy closer, trying to keep it as gentle and slow as possible, showing Blaine that this isn't some hook up like Hummel wanted.

No, Sebastian, don't think about Hummel when you're kissing Blaine. Or kissing anyone. Unless you want to get turned off as soon as possible.

Blaine is the first to pull away, his lips slightly redder than normal and his eyes wide, shining in the sunlight. He's panting, as if he just ran a marathon, and gives him a smile. One of his famous, gentle, loving smiles that makes Sebastian's heart stutter every damn time.

"That was unexpected." Blaine gets out after catching his breath, not even caring that anyone could've seen them, because they're still in the parking lot.

"Was it?" Sebastian lets out a deep breath, trying to stop himself from pressing Blaine against his car and kissing him senseless, again. The shorter boy laughs softly and straightens Sebastian's Dalton jacket, "Well, maybe I should've seen it coming."

"Do you, uh..." Blaine had never seen Sebastian like this, still a little hazy from the kiss, his cheeks are burning red and he looks a little nervous.

"I didn't mind it. At all." Blaine tells him, "And if you really want this, I'd love to go on a date with you. But we need to take is slow, so that I can fully get over the small part of my brain that's still into Kurt and for you to get used to the thought of having a boyfriend."

Sebastian smiles, "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure the grammar isn't correct, probably changing from present to past in two sentences. I guess I should actually pay attention to English class when I go back to school. I'll edit it as soon as I can.
> 
> As always, I suck at endings. Hope you liked anyway, it felt good to finally write about my favorite couple again, after all the Klaine bullshit I've seen on Instagram the last few days. (Why I decided following fanaccounts dedicated to Klaine... Idk but some of them are kinda nice when I talk to them and I don't want to unfollow them.)
> 
> Here I am rambling again...


End file.
